


Share the Burden

by SimpleLoon



Series: SimpleLoon's Gladnis Weekend Fics [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Poor Gladiolus Amicitia, Poor Ignis Scientia, Romance, Soft Gladiolus Amicitia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/pseuds/SimpleLoon
Summary: Late one night, Ignis takes a moment to himself to mourn all that was lost after the Fall of Insomnia. Gladio reminds him that he's not alone.Written for Gladnis Weekend Day 2: In-game era | Laughter | Fire | Caught the other person in a fit of tears | "Hold on, don't move."
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: SimpleLoon's Gladnis Weekend Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047469
Comments: 24
Kudos: 46
Collections: Gladnis Weekend 2020





	Share the Burden

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are for Day 2 of Gladnis Weekend. This fic is part of a collaboration between me and the lovely [Recipeh for Success (@recipehsart)](https://twitter.com/recipehsart), who created the most GORGEOUS art to go along with this story. With her permission, the art has been embedded into this fic, but please also check Recipeh's twitter for the art and give it some well-deserved love! Link here: <https://twitter.com/recipehsart/status/1327656567999782913>  
>   
> Thank you again, Recipeh! It was an absolute pleasure to work with you <3
> 
> Also, a very special thank you to both [Amitiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel) and [Dark_Ruby_Regalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Ruby_Regalia/) for reading and offering wonderful feedback on my fic! I truly appreciate it <3

Ignis lay on his side, one hand grasping his skull pendant. His arm, squished under his weight and trapped against the ground, cried needles and pins. But he remained still, his eyes and mouth shut, and his ears alert.

Ignis listened for the telltale signs: Noctis’s calm breathing, Gladio’s light snoring, and Prompto’s transition from restless flipping to stillness. Once satisfied with the placidity of the others, he opened his eyes and waited until they adjusted to the darkness. Then, he brought himself slowly out of his sleeping bag. Biting his lip as his numb arm howled in pain at the renewed motion, he replaced his glasses and stood up. With feather-light steps, he exited the tent.

The campfire site was no more than a pile of charred wood, not a trace of the ember that had burned so bright and homely mere hours before. A sharp zephyr blew, Ignis instinctively crossing his arms. His tank top and thin pajama pants barely provided protection, but he dared not go back into the tent, instead opting to walk away from the haven.

Ignis knew it could be dangerous with daemons afoot. But the area was calm, and there was a boulder sitting not too far away. He paced to the boulder, reaching the other side facing away from camp. Sitting down with his back against the rough stone, he closed his eyes.

The headline was etched in his mind: _Insomnia Falls_.

Insomnia. The place where he had lived for most of his life.

His cozy apartment, where he could relax and play his violin. The small coffee shop nearby, providing a calm atmosphere and refreshing drinks. The arcades, where Noctis and Prompto spent their free time, often begging him to come along. The city park, where he and Gladio frequently met for midnight picnics and stargazing. The Citadel, where he attended countless meetings and trainings, all in preparation for his duties with serving the future king...

All gone.

His home was gone.

Ignis dug his fingers into the fabric of his pants, clenching about his knees.

All the people, stuck inside as Insomnia was attacked… His uncle.

While they weren’t terribly close, he was the only living relative Ignis had left, and their relationship was amicable. Ignis enjoyed the times they met up, through museum visits or a cup of coffee as they each gave updates on their lives.

No more.

He bit his lip.

All dead. His uncle, the council, Clarus… His Majesty.

He covered his mouth with a shaky hand.

Regis wasn’t always popular in the eyes of the people. And perhaps at times, he wasn’t the best man or king. But he had _tried_. Ignis could see that. In the careful way he considered the views of others. In the way he made time for Noctis. In the way he treated his subjects, not just as loyal servants but as comrades.

And in the way Regis had treated Ignis himself.

He squeezed his eyes tighter, fighting the stinging behind them.

Regis had always been… remarkably kind to him. Though he was just an advisor to his son, Regis never ceased showing how much Ignis meant to him. From inviting a young Ignis to join in on bedtime stories with him and Noctis, to treating Ignis to private meals between meetings. From the way Regis spoke so highly of him, consistent and abundant in his praise, quelling any doubts Ignis may have had. To the way Regis looked at him, eyes so tender and full of love, like a fath-

He flung his glasses to the side, burying his face in his hands. It wasn’t enough to stop the incoming tears, but he didn’t care at that point. He was alone; Noctis was asleep.

Ignis cried out the built-up emotions, tears boundlessly flowing and sobs racking his body. He curled tighter into himself, moving his arms to hug himself. His throat strained as he sobbed for his lost home and family. So lost in his grief, he failed to notice the approaching footsteps.

“Iggy?”

Ignis gasped sharply, looking up. He didn’t need perfect vision to know it was Gladio before him. Wiping his eyes and covering his mouth to stifle his quivering breaths, he scrambled to his feet and tried to stumble away. But Gladio grabbed his wrist, pulling Ignis closer to him.

“It’s okay,” Gladio said, thumb stroking his wrist. “Baby, you know you don’t have to hide that from me.”

Any thoughts of escaping left Ignis the moment Gladio called him ‘baby.’ Ignis threw his arms around Gladio’s neck, burying his face into the crook as he let the sobs free. Muscular arms wrapped firmly around him, tucking him in closer to Gladio’s warmth.

“That’s it… Let it out… I got you…”

Despite his cries, the tremble in Gladio’s voice wasn’t lost on Ignis.

Of course. Gladio had lost family, too.

So Ignis tightened his hold on Gladio as he continued to sob. And Gladio was unwavering in his embrace, his arms strong and secure as ever. Even when Ignis felt the tear drops as Gladio softly kissed his head again and again.

Eventually, both Ignis and Gladio quieted down, though neither pulled apart. Ignis rested his cheek against Gladio’s shoulder, and Gladio stroked Ignis’s back, swaying him a little.

Gladio finally broke the silence. “I’m sorry.”

“Hmmm?” Ignis raised his head to get a better look at Gladio. Amber eyes tinted with pink looked back regretfully.

“I figured that you…" Gladio swallowed, blinking a few times. "I should've reached out sooner. But I got-"

"-caught up with looking after Noct," Ignis finished his sentence. He pushed back to face Gladio directly, hands sliding forward to rest on Gladio's chest. "I understand. No apology is necessary. Furthermore," Ignis continued, wiping away a stray tear on Gladio's cheek, "you're suffering a loss of your own."

Gladio took Ignis's hand, giving it a kiss. “I've known that Dad would most likely die early, performing his duty as Shield. Never expected the day to be like that, though."

“And I understood His Maj-Regis’s health would fail one day.” Ignis turned downcast. “Yet the prior knowledge doesn’t lessen the pain.”

Ignis could nearly feel the tears return. But Gladio’s grip transferred from Ignis’s hand to his chin, raising up Ignis’s face. He leaned down to press his lips against Ignis’s, which Ignis returned in earnest. A chaste kiss, yet passionate. Upon breaking, they rested foreheads together.

“I’m worried, Gladio,” Ignis whispered, twisting the fabric of Gladio’s tank top. “We’ve lost our home, the Empire’s after us. Who knows what’s to come?”

Gladio rubbed Ignis’s shoulder blades. “Yeah.”

“But we can’t falter. Noctis needs our support. If he knew…”

Gladio brought a hand to Ignis’s cheek. “Yeah, same old story.” Delicately, he stroked the cheek. “But that doesn’t mean we have to hide it from each other, right?”

Ignis sighed, leaning into the broad hand. “I know. I… I apologize. I’m afraid I fell back into old habits, everything was just…”

“I get it, I get it.” Gladio wrapped both arms tightly around Ignis’s shoulders. “But not again. You know I can’t bear to see you suffer alone. Share the burden. You know I’ve always got you.”

Ignis wrapped his arms around Gladio’s waist in return. “The feeling’s mutual.”

The two stayed comfortable in each other’s embrace for a few more moments, until Ignis felt Gladio tap his shoulder twice. “Come on, we should get back, try to salvage a bit more rest from this night.”

“Right.” Ignis nodded against Gladio, giving his waist one more squeeze before releasing. “Just need to retrieve my spectacles.”

“Hold on, don’t move. I’ll get ‘em.” Gladio went to collect Ignis’s glasses, Ignis looking on with slight perplexion. When Gladio returned to Ignis, he had something new on his face. “Fancy my new look?” Gladio asked, pushing the spectacles up his nose with his middle finger.

Despite himself, Ignis snorted. “You’re ridiculous.”

“You love it.” Gladio removed the glasses to clip them onto a strap of his tank top. Approaching his side, Gladio wrapped an arm around Ignis’s shoulders. “Hey, Iggy. Remember what I said? Share the burden, and let me carry you back. You look cold and exhausted, anyway.”

Normally, Ignis would have scoffed at such a mushy gesture. But in this moment… Ignis sighed, leaning against Gladio. “Very well.”

Reaching down to wrap his other arm under Ignis’s legs, Gladio scooped him up and headed back to the camp. Settling, Ignis rested his head against Gladio’s shoulder and placed a hand on his sturdy chest. He stroked the beads of Gladio’s necklace with his fingertips.

Feeling the vibrations from Gladio’s contented chuckle and surrounded by Gladio’s warmth, Ignis softly smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to Recipeh for collaborating with me and creating this beautiful artwork.
> 
> Thank you again to Amitiel and Dark_Ruby_Regalia for betaing.
> 
> And thank you to my readers. I hope you enjoyed~


End file.
